Icey & Norge True Loves
by HalfVampire2
Summary: The two emontionless nordics finally find there true loves. Iceland and Norway must find a way to tell them- when they figure out the like them- how to tell them. Without being out of character. NorwayXoc IcelandXoc Rating may go up. Written with Alice Bea


Icey and Norge's true love

Ocs

name; Sierra E.

Eyes; clear blue

Hair; Orange

Skin; pale

age;20

race; witch vampire (Rare)

Family; real is unknown, adopted unknown

personality- Lazy, childish, food freak, flirt, partially shy, drama queen, badass, emotional, short-temper, guy-like, pessimistic, and caring about her stuff

likes- cold weather, neon colors, anime, food, horror movies, snow, video games, cute things, sleep, music, and the dark

dislikes- WATER, PINK, LOSING STUFF,MORNINGS!, LOUD NOISES, WARM WEATHER, and BAD HORROR MOVIES

hobbies- Drawing, writing, reading (fanfictions), playing loud music, eating, sleeping, singing, piano, watching anime, and being on computer

name; Lizzy B.

eyes; red

hair; White

skin; pale

age;20

race; witch vampire (rare)

family; unknown, never was adopted

personality-short tempered, caring, badass, LAZY, pessimistic, and mother-like

likes- rain, cold weather, dark colors, anime, horror movies, untouched snow, video games, cute things, sleep, music, and the night

dislikes- PINK, PEOPLE, BAD HORROR MOVIES, SUNSHINE, DAY, MORNINGS AND ANIMAL ABUSE

hobbies- Drawing, writing, reading (fanfictions), playing loud music, sleeping, singing, piano, watching anime, being on computer, guitar and taking care of animals

Chapter 1 Fateful encounters

Lizzy's Pov

Norway by a Cafe

I was trying to find a cafe that didn't speak just norwegian. What do I have to do? Bleed? Die? Cross out the last one. I don't want to die. I spotted a cafe a little ways ahead. The sign had english under the main norwegian letters. I cheered. In my head of course. No one can see what was happening in my head and see it on the outside. No way in fucking hell. I was trying to contact my friend slash sister who came here with me. She wasn't really a blood related family. But close, really close. We decided to move to Norway and Iceland. Half the year in Norway and the other half in Iceland. We wanted to be together forever since we first meet. We are like twins. Fraternal twins. I crashed into someone right in front of the cafe. I was too busy looking at my phone. I looked up from my position on the ground to see a guy that I knocked into also fell. But he was no ordinary guy. He was the country Norway. If you ever watched hetalia you would know that they are real but the stayed in hiding until they couldn't anymore. I didn't want to think I was a crazy fan, which I am. HEHE.

"ta hensyn" he spoke. Darn no english. I only spoke japanese. I was learning norwegian and and whatever iceland's language is later or soon. Blah.

"Sorry sir I don't speak norwegian." I spoke in clear and plain english. Hoping that all the countries can speak all languages but I think they do. Iceland and Denmark appeared right before he could answer. Denmark dragging Iceland.

"I said Pay attention." was all he said before he had made an attempt to go in. I pulled his arm back with force and twisted it.

"Say that again. I dare you." I hissed through my teeth. I held back I little since I was in public. I soon let go of his arm. Once people started looking. Norway said nothing. I glared even more at him than anything. Denmark started laughing. I glared at him next. Lucky for them the don't get the full force.

"So what is a pretty american girl like you doing in Norway. Oh I'm Magnus. The other albino is Emil and the one you twisted the arm is Lukas." he Dane said in a really loud voice and he was really pissing me off.

"Lizzy. My name is Lizzy. Sorry Lukas, I was trying to get my friend done here. We just moved here. We still don't know the language yet." I said. I was happy they spoke english. But I already knew that but they don't know that.

"Would you like to call your friend and join us for some tea." Magnus said. I smiled and started to dial the number.

"As much as I love tea. I came here for coffee. I really like coffee more than tea. And I'm gonna shut up before I start ranting." I said to the dane while it was ringing. They started conversating and I don't know what about. I heard my friend answer the phone with a small hello "Yo darling I found a cafe. It's three blocks straight from where we left each other." she said okay and that she was right there again getting ready to call me so we can go home. "Now we don't have to go home so early. I'll see you soon. Oh and we got accompany. Bye~." I said and she asked who it was before I hung up. I chuckled after that. I love doing this to her. "Shall we go in. She will be here soon." I told them. We went in and sat in a booth. A circle one that can only house five people. Denmark sat in the middle or head of the table. I was forced to sit next to Norway who sat next to Denmark. Who had Iceland on his other side. My friend came bursting in after a few minutes. Her orange hair was a mess from running her clear blue eyes showed how pissed she was. Sweat rolled down her pale skin. Her nice new orange shirt and blue skinny jeans with black was a little dirty. But for me my white hair was nice and neat. My red eyes showed enjoyment in this sight. My new red shirt and black skinny jeans and black boots was still nice and neat. My pale skin was clean. I smirked at her appearance. Her eyes showed shock once she spotted me with the countries. She soon went to the bathroom and cleaned up a little before coming over. "Had a fun trip darling." I said once she sat down next to Iceland.

"I'm going to kill you." She said as she glared at me. I only smiled.

"You love me~. Any way. Boys met Sierra. Sierra met Magnus, Lukas and Emil." I said and pointed to each guy when I said there name. They said hello when she waved. A handsome looking waiter came over to take our orders. He was tall, tan, with black hair and gold eyes. He was dressed in a black uniform. He was really hot that many girls watched him.

"hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?" he asked in a smooth nice voice. That could make any girl fall to their knees. And his smile... let's not go there.

"Sorry but me and my sister don't understand norwegian. Can you repeat that in english please?" I asked with the nicest smile I could muster up. He blushed when he looked between me and Sierra as we both smile at him kindly.

"What can I help you with? Misses. What would you like to order?" He said in english. I think he total forget about the boys. Hehe this was going to be fun with. I looked over at sierra and she nodded. We got up and stood next to him. Both of us leaning on one of his sides.

"I don't know. I mean we never been here before. We have some guides with us. But we can get bored pretty quickly." I said in the lowest but still very hearable voice.

"Yeah the boys we are with can't entertain us forever." Sierra said in the same voice as us.

"Other boys?" he asked after he gulped. We were so close after all. "Well I could entertain you forever if you want. We can go somewhere else if you two want." He said after he regained sense that two hot chicks were 'hitting' on him. We smirked.

"Oh that sounds lovely. But hell no. We just wanted to make you see the guys. Since you ignored them once you saw us. Are you just a sex drived guy? Go fuck yourself." We said at the same time. We kicked him in the shin but doesn't mean he stopped. We sat back down. He glared at the boys. "I will have a french vanilla coffee with extra sugar. My sister will have the same thing." I said to him as he wrote it down.

"The normal, gentlemen?" he asked the boys in a cold harsh voice. They nodded and he left soon after that. I laughed once he left. Sierra joined me in the laughter. The boys looked us weirdly.

"Okay what was that about? You two seduced the guy who does the seducing." the dane said. We laughed even harder. I stopped first and answered him.

"You saw the look he gave us. Like we were meat. Hell no. Give him hope and tear it down harshly. We started doing that in freshman year of high school. Once guys started hitting on us at the same time. We decided the cruelest way wasn't saying no in anyway. But doing what we did." I answered and we smiled at the boys. They backed away into their seats. We talked about random stuff while we waited for our drinks. Once the arrived I paid the guy. But no tip. Or maybe a small one. Ha! We walked out when we were still talking to them and sat at a local park. Once we got there the dane man had to leave for some reason. So it was just me, Sierra, Lukas and Emil. When that guy from the cafe came running towards us. He stopped right in front of us. Luck was on my side. Once he started flirting and asking us to come with him again. I had my anger fuse break. He was dead. "Hold my coffee." I gave it to Lukas. As soon it was out of my hands and safely in another's hand I went after him. I held him a strong head lock. I was using my legs to almost break hims. "Stay the hell away from us you fucking bastard." Using most of my strength I broke one of his arm and two fingers once I almost let him run free.

"Good job~" Sierra said once the dude ran away at full speed to get to a hospital. We all laughed but Lukas. Emotionless bastard. I took my coffee back only to find it almost empty once it was almost full before the I guess fight. I searched for the other cup he had probably mistaken. I found none.

"Did you steal my coffee?" I aske him in an overly nice voice. He just nodded. I opened up -with my magic- a random ass portal to some random ass dimension. I pulled out a giant hammer and slammed it on his head. After I used another time I threw it in the air where it became nothing but golden sparkles. I gave him back the almost empty cup and took Sierra's hand. "GOOD BYE!" I screamed and walked away from them. Not caring about them but for my lost coffee. I should have just kicked the guy in the groin. That way I still could have my coffee. We went to the outside of the town to where only rich people live. We kept walking until we came to two mansions. Sitting next to each other. One we didn't know who belonged too. The other was ours. The mansions were next to each other but the yard was huge on both that no one could see the end of the yard unless you are looking at the other house. What separated them was a nice small white wooden fence. The other fences around our home was tall sharp and black with rose vines growing up them. The neighbors was nice and new looking while ours was dark and old looking. It started to snow as soon as we got home. We are vampires, so we can't see daylight at all. But we are witches so sometimes on days we want to got to the beach in the sun we make a potion that only lasts up to 5 hours. No witch has ever came up with a potion that can make vampires go into sunlight up to 12 hours or more. One got more hours once. But it made the vampire almost die after 3 hours. The sun kept on burning them and burning them. So yeah. We only go out on cloudy days like today. Where there is no sun. We were perfectly fine with that. The windows had dark sun resisted curtains. As well as any place that shows sunlight. Completely dark. The mansion was lite by candles. Million of candles. There was always some perks for being one of the rarest creature. And the only creature of rarity that is above us... a death god. There is only one alive today. For us there was about 2. Our parents died after they had us. Back to reality. Sierra and I walked around the furnished mansion where many vamps and witch maids and butlers were cleaning.

"Mistresses!" A witch maid shouted. She had short boy cut blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan like the sun kissed in gentle before going back to the sky. She was dressed in a dark blue maids outfit while holding a letter in her hand. "It's from next door. Them say us witch maids coming in and out of the house. They would like you to come over for dinner tonight and they invited you to tomorrow's ball. Would like us to answer them." She asked.

"Yes we would be glad to go for dinner and the ball. As long as it happens at night. Thank you Sunshine." Sierra said. "Please prepare some nice dresses for tomorrow's ball." She added. Sunshine nodded and ran over to next door to answer them. I went quietly up to my room so no one can see me until I had to leave. But then I made a b line for the library. I looked around and didn't know what book to chose so I picked a house of night novel. It's funny how us vamps are recognized in today's world. I read the first one and was almost mid way through the second when I was called down to the front stairs. Apparently change of plans and they were coming here. So it could be at a normal time. But there was no sun today. So I don't get it. Luckily the ball was at 10 at night and went on until 4 in the morning. So it was okay. Apparently the were on there way over. And I had to be at the front door with Sierra like a normal host. BLAH! WHY?! WE ARE NOT NORMAL AT ALL! We didn't have to wait long before the guests were to arrived. It was the nordic countries. We were surprised but didn't show it very much. It would be to rude.

"Good evening Magnus, Lukas, Emil and others." we say at the same time. I stepped down from the steps while Sierra slide down the railing. Sheez so lazy.

"I'm Tino and this is Berwald." said Finland. I nodded towards them, holding in an urge to fangirl.

"I'm Lizzy and this is Sierra." I replied back. After introductions we were shown to the dining room. It had a range of our favorite food to some new and different food. The nordic countries had whatever they wanted for a drink. While me and Sierra had had blood that look like red wine. We enjoyed a peaceful dinner. Getting to know each other. But we know the countries they just don't know us. It was the second time we met them but I know it won't be the last. Now I know they live next door. The quiet life we wanted will now be destroyed and will fail to pieces.

"What is this 'ball' about?" I asked the married couple. Yes Finland and Sweden were married. How cute. We decided to go to the house early to see their wedding pictures. The dane was also married. To whom, I will find tomorrow.

"Can you keep a secret? Or how about a deal secret?" The dane said. We thought before I answered.

"We will exchanged a secret for a secret. An eye for an eyes. A bone for a bone. We can not be on the getting side but also giving." I said in my smart and I'm a higher person voice. I had to use when people questioned my rule.

"Well we are countries. From the show hetalia." Finland said with a happy look.

"No really. I thought you were magical fairies. HA! We love the show hetalia. It was our life growing up. We would always realize when there is a country near us. We just didn't say anything. And I'm still pissed at you Norway for stealing my coffee!" I started off with scarmism to being pissed at Lukas.

"Well you guys aren't crazy fangirls are you?" -Finland

"Yes and No. We won't attack a country and stuff like like that. But we love to watch it always. Hell there is a room filled with all the animes and mangas and some trinkets. But nothing huge and life overtaking. We only go in there when we need a good laugh. Or just bored. Or want to see some episodes again. There is a larger rooms for stuff like that too. One an anime room with a theatre and a manga room for drawing manga and reading some manga. But no not fully crazy. Not like when we were in high school. So continue with the topic."

"Ah yes. Well that's nice to know and very stress realiving. Anyway it's a ball with the countries and some high class people come together and dress up in outfits in the victorian age from around the world. Since you are our new neighbor we wanted you to join us. But this house is really high rank. How did you get a house like this next to some countries?" Finland explained and asked at the same time. I smiled and Sierra smirked.

"Because we are rare." I said and they all looked so confused. I waved for a vampire maid named Raven to pour me and Sierra more blood. "We are rare creatures. Only two exist and we are those two. A vampire witch. Born of a human family. Not even when a vampire and a witch mate is their children a vampire witch. They never are. Only vampire witches are born by humans. We are the first to be recorded. They have experimented on us and try to see if we are not rare for 16 years of our lives. They stopped once they saw we were a once in a vampire-lifetime thing. Four years ago. So for being rare and one of the best vocaloid, writers and sometimes a manga artist. We have the best life. They pay for the house and the maids and the bills and anything about the house. We have jobs to have spending money. Since we used to have given spending money but once we became famous they stopped saying we can get it ourselves. That's why. We can learn any language quickly like any normal witch and vampire. We are the perfect combination of them both. See. We get whatever we want because we are at the top of the rare chain. Only one before us is a death god. And there is only a need for one. But the new death god hates earth. She lives in a castle in the clouds and comes down only to do some killing. She can get whatever she wants, when she wants it but she doesn't want a lot of stuff. Only wants to be alone. Does that make sense." They nodded and we continued our conversation and dinner. After that I gave them a quick tour of the house before they left. I did a lot of stuff that night. Once it reached 8am I went to bed. I was really sleepy by then. Staying up to get coffee from the town. WHY?! I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep. Not caring what could happen tomorrow at this ball.


End file.
